


Scenarios ✘ D. Gray Man

by TruRebellion



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Mentions of Anxiety, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Other, Slow Updates, boyfriend scenarios, kinda slow burn, mentions of depression, mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruRebellion/pseuds/TruRebellion
Summary: Triggers Found:ViolenceGriefSelf-deprecationSlight suicidal thoughtsMentions of anger issuesDeathAnxiety attacksKidnapping





	1. Before Reading Information

Hello! I am the author of this story, TruRebellion (though I do tend to go by Tru). Thank you so much for taking the time to read this piece of work and I hope you enjoy! Unfortunately, there will be <strike>extremely</strike> slow updates and I truly apologize ahead of time for that...

Anyway, I would like to clarify that I indeed do not own D. Gray Man and, therefore, don't own any of its characters, which will feature:

  * Allen Walker
  * Lavi (Bookman)
  * Kanda Yuu
  * Komui Lee
  * Tyki Mikk
  * Arystar Krory III (Crowley)
  * Cross Marian
  * Lenalee Lee
  * Miranda Lotto
  * Road Kamelot
  * (In the process) Wisely

In this work, I try my best to keep the reader as gender-neutral as possible so that everyone can enjoy it! In addition to this, there are some mentions of anxiety/anxiety attacks, depression, (hinted at) anger issues, self-deprecation, sexual assault, death, violence, and grief. I will try to keep all triggers listed at the beginning over every chapter but if you find any more, please tell me in the comments so that I may update it. 

So, without further ado, please enjoy my D. Gray Man dating scenarios!


	2. Before Reading Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Found:
> 
> Violence  
Grief  
Self-deprecation  
Slight suicidal thoughts  
Mentions of anger issues  
Death  
Anxiety attacks  
Kidnapping

**Allen **

Although you had worked at the restaurant for over a year now, you were still not used to the weird shapes that the shadows casted as the sun started to slowly fall lower below the horizon. Though you never considered yourself a coward, the images made darker thoughts crept within your mind, ones that made your coworkers play small jokes on you that caused you to jump up in fright and laugh.

Of course, it wasn't just the night that made you so uneasy but rather the tales that had started to slowly spread about the diner itself, about a beast that crept in the darkness of the walls.

The tales had started a month before you started the night shift, with the death of one of the workers when they had been closing the shop. They said it had looked like a simple animal attack, his body torn to shreds, but the old man who sat on the corner said otherwise. He said it was a demon, that had erupted from a simple man.

At first, most of you had written off as the old man's insanity – a demon hidden within a man? What nonsense – but after the animal was never found, nor were any tracks found, it seemed more believable and the rumors of the business you worked at started to spread.

People still ate here, as you were one of the few restaurants in your small town, but they usually avoided it at night, afraid that they would be forced to repent for their sins as your coworker had. That's why tonight was particularly odd.

Sitting before you, ordering nearly the entire menu, was a boy you had never seen before, but he looked nothing like a traveler. He was dressed very smart, silver adorning his coat, and he was clean, not coated like dirt or smelling. Actually, as you looked at him further, he was rather handsome in a boyish way.

You blinked at your thoughts in shock, surprised that something like that had popped up before struggling to catch back up with his order. He ended his order with a small drink, something that seemed odd in comparison to the colossal amount of food he wanted, but you decided not to question him as you found that often got customers upset.

As you finished scribbling the last of his food, running through it once to check and see if you missed anything, you suddenly heard your boss's voice from his office, his head peeking out from the crack that he made to his office.

"I'll be back with your order shortly," you told the boy, bowing your head at him slightly and giving him a polite smile before handing off the long list of foods to a chef for them to handle. You walked over to your boss's office, greeting him, before taking note of the man sat in front of his desk.

Your boss, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, frowning so low that his forehead started to make lines. "(Y/N), you know that you're a trusted employee," he told you, "but we can't have thieves working for us."

_Thieves?_ You thought, looking at him confused. He read your expression quickly. "This man says you stole something of his." You turned over to the man sitting next to you, only to realize you didn't even know him.

Pulling your lips down in a frown, you glanced between the two before finally opening your mouth. "I... actually don't know this man."

It was as if your words were an activation key, the man sitting next to you raising to his intimidating height. His body seemed to twist before your eyes in ways you have never seen before, his skin turning darker and a star seemed to grow in the center of his face. Before you knew it, there was no longer a man before you but rather something you would consider a demon.

With a single blink, your boss was fading to dust, a scream slipping from his throat as his body was consumed by stars, which determined his fate. A cry left your own mouth at the sight, panic spreading through your body before you turned, twisting at the knob on the door.

Unfortunately, no matter what you did, it seemed that the door was jammed, all your attempts doing nothing. You could hear, on the other side of the door, yelling from your coworkers, probably concerned for you, but you couldn't focus on them, just focusing on getting out.

"Innocence..." you heard the beast hiss at you, turning onto you and making you shriek at the pile on the floor that had been your boss on the floor, tears of hysteria falling down your checks as your heat pounded in your chest at a near bruising pace, "I want... innocence..."

You pulled away from the door as it crept closer to you, turning the weapon you had failed to notice onto you. Backing away, you felt the wall press against your back and let out a shaky gasp, closing your eyes and clasping your hands in front of you.

Thoughts ran through your head, a mixture of prayers and pleads as you begged for any force, godly or humanly, to save you from your end.

It had almost seemed like your words had deaf ears before the door separating you and the beast flew back, wind pulling the loose strands of your hair from your head into your face. You sniffled as you watched the boy you were serving step forward between you and the monster, sending you a look that snapped you out of your stupor.

"Run."

Getting up to your feet, you ran past him and the beast, past the dining area, to the front door, stepping out to the cool night air. You heard a sound come from behind you, a rumble, but ignored it, pushing yourself further and further, following the boy's single direction.

**Lavi **

As a child, you had always been the curious sort, the type to wonder about things that others would typically shy away from. Weirdly, one of the things that you had taken fascination with was death or, rather, a human's reaction to death... You had never thought fair enough to think that you would be one to experience it, especially with your only remaining guardian.

None of your smarts could prepare you for the hurricane of emotions that consumed and flung you around after the plague had taken them and put them in the ground, could train you to simply sit there and blindly sit through the condolences of people who didn't even _care_.

You were hurt, so hurt that it blended it to denial, faded into anger, and soon turned to cries of bargaining before it was just... a sick numbness. Your days, rather than being ones of time spent hidden among aisles of priced foods, were reduced to moments where you didn't even want to move, wondering what the point of anything was, wondering why it was _them_ and not _you_.

It took a long time before you even bothered to move, even longer before you started to actually leave your room, and it seemed like forever before you started to visit them again.

Looking upon that dark stone was disturbing, feeling it and knowing that it was all that was left of your guardian was even worse. You remember the first time you ever looked upon it, you got sick and threw up all your breakfast.

People had tried to force you away, telling you the sight was too much but you fought against them, blind rage fueling you, and spit curses you didn't even know you knew. Your temper tantrum was over relatively quick when someone had the decency to remind you of how disappointed your guardian would be with you acting this way, leaving to you storming off, shouting more curses and even swearing at others.

Now, here you were weeks later, leaning against the stone that cemented their place in the town and was the last reminder of their existence. Tears were still steadily falling down the apples of your cheeks, every time they dried, another three replaced them.

Your bottom and back were starting to ache from how long you had been sat there, the discomfort not bothering you as you wailed in your pessimist thoughts. After all, this would be the last time you saw them.

"Ah, dear child~" a voice cooed from above you, "You must be so lonely~."

Jolting up, you threw yourself from the man above you, shocked at his appearance. His grin seemed to grow ever wider at the sight. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cloth and handing it out to you. You glanced down at it, confused, before looking up at his abnormal face.

"Who are you?"

He let out a hearty laugh, making the handkerchief disappear and a cane – or was that an umbrella – reappear in its place. "I'm the Millennium Earl," he greeted with a slight bend of his body, dipping down into what you assumed was a bow, "I'm the only one in this whole world who can bring your loved one back to you."

A harsh breath escaped your lips as you registered his words in your head, a sound between a laugh and a gasp. _He could bring them back?_ It was so ludicrous, so absolutely absurd, that it seemed like a dream. You reached down, pinching your arm, but the sharp pain confirmed your thoughts. You weren't sleeping.

"H-How?" Your voice sounded pathetic, but it didn't matter to you, all that mattered was the image of their smiling faces, the sound of the joyous laugh, everything you would never experience again because they were no longer there, "How can you bring them back?"

It seemed impossible, but his smile grew ever wider, splitting his face into two. With a wave of his cane, a metal contraption appeared before you from nothing, looming above you with frightening presence. "Just call out their name," he directed, "and they'll hear your cries from the heaven! They'll return with you with just that."

Tear blurred your vision as you started before you at the skeleton. Every fiber in your body screamed at you – bliss was right there – but there was a part of you that was done with it all, tired of the pain and the false hopes and the lies everyone spread to you about how things would get better. You were _tired_, so tired.

Gathering the last bit of strength you had, your head fell to the dirt, your tears staining the ground beneath you and you grounded out a simple "no." It was as if the air had chilled around you as the Earl spoke, his voice no longer promising and happy.

"What?"

"No!" You shrieked, lifting your head up before noticing that you were speaking to nothing.

/////~~\\\\\\\\\

It took another couple of weeks before you returned to your guardian, too ashamed to even face the simple reminder of them. You hoped, after that night, you would fade away, like petals in the fall wind, but some greed left you alive, still hoping for more, hoping for _anything_.

The night had long since settled in when you arrived at their resting place but there was something in the air that made you shiver beside the warm temperatures. "I told you, didn't I?" The Earl's voice whispered in your ear, causing you to turn around to see a beast, "She would come back."

A gasp left your mouth as your eyes stung, tears falling effortlessly down your cheeks are you looked at the monster that was your guardian. You could feel bile rise up in your throat and your knees gave up on you, your breath shakily leaving you as you tried to push the disgusting thoughts out of your head, but they just _swarmed_ –

"Grow, grow, grow!"

Before you knew it, you were flying, your feet no longer touching the ground and only the stars surrounded you. You felt your stomach rumble, from the sight you just experienced or the sudden movement, you had no idea, but it was quickly over as you felt the shingles of a roof beneath your legs, cold to the touch.

As you were set down, you noticed the person that had carried was a boy who, at the sight of you noticing him, chuckled, kneeling down. "Get to safety, alright?" His voice was warm but firm, leaving you weakly nodding at his command, which led to him giving you a charming smile.

He turned back to his weapon, which looked like a hammer, and disappeared in the night, leaving you in shock.

**Kanda **

Though class was something that had been drilled into your mind since you were a small child, patience was something that you still struggled with to this day. Things either happened too slowly for you or too quickly, nothing was every quite the way you wanted it to be. Your guardians didn't really worry too much about it when you were a child, deciding that it was something that you would grow out of as you got older but, unfortunately, they were _quite_ wrong about that.

It seemed that the older you got, the more explosive your temper did as well, picking arguments relentless with others and even going as far as to enter physical fights. Due to this, most people in town avoided you rather risking a beating – which, with your ceaseless aggression, they were bound to get injured one way or another – and isolated you and your family.

You, yourself, honestly didn't mind it so much – if they didn't want you why would you want them? – but your guardians saw it differently. Who would take care of you when they were no longer there? What are you going to do if you need someone?

To ease their worries, you decided to take up a variety of fighting styles, ranging from everything like judo to fencing, anything to defend yourself. Along with that, utilizing the aggressive title you had gained, you had started a sort of _scam_, pretending that you had intense knowledge over weapons. Typically, most people took your words for things but, of course, there were some skeptics... such as the one before you.

Now, usually, you had the ability to allow them to put their faith in you with a few quick words, one based on what you _did_ actually know about weapons but with him, it was like none of that mattered and he could see right through you. "It's a very crappy sword," he remarked, holding it up vertically, examining it with dark eyes, "terribly made."

"Are you going to buy it or not?" You finally burst, snapping at him through narrowed eyes. Despite your loud voice, his gaze just easily shifted over, peering down at you like you were nothing but a mere fly, which caused the spark of irritation in your gut to grow into a raging ball.

Using a single hand, he smoothly lifted it up to point down at his side, where a handle was poking out from a clean, shining sheath, thin enough to miss your gaze but beautiful enough to hold your attention. "I already have a sword," he told you, his face seemingly blank but the look in his eyes made you completely simmer.

Gritting your teeth together, you could feel your face settle in a glare, one so sharp, you swore it could cut right through him. Rage had started to spark deep within your gut. "Then," you chose your words carefully, trying to keep your emotions in check, "why have I been standing here like a fool?"

"Maybe," he started, his lips twitching with a nearly formed smirk, "you are one?"

The rage rose in your gut like a tsunami and then came crashing down, face burning as you repeated his words over and over again in your head like a mantra. A snarl curled on your lips, dark and ferocious, and your tongue felt heavy with all the curses that threatened to spill from your mouth.

Deciding to take a breath instead – violence was never good for business, no matter how much the guy in front of you _deserved_ it – you closed your eyes, finally opening your eyes to... nothing.

Another hot lick of rage brimmed your insides and a bitter taste invaded your mouth as you bit your tongue, every rude thought that you had been attempting to contain suddenly racing through your mind all at once. The anger was so strong, you were starting to see red, even with no one in front of you.

After a few moments of your seething, you decided to finally just call it a day, gathering everything from your stand and hoisting it over your shoulders and in your arms. There was no way you were going to be able to handle a conversation with some morons.

Getting yourself together, you started heading back home, weaving expertly through the throngs of people that came out due to the sunny day. Though the walk wasn't very far, after a few minutes, the town around you started to transform before your eyes, the clean marble walls of stores turning into rotten wood, hastily put together for the large amounts of families moving into the area.

Despite the unpleasant appearance, you could feel joy and relaxation start to grow in your chest, blooming as if it was blossom that just needed enough sunlight. It was like the closer you were to your home, the more energy you were getting.

Soon, you came upon a small hut, big enough for your guardian and your younger sister. It wasn't anything special to others but, to you, it was everything – the stars, the moon, and the sun. Twisting the knob of the door, a grin danced on your lips, calm flittering in your chest.

"Candace," you called, dropping the weapons at your feet and closing the door behind you, submerging you in a slight darkness, the front window having been broken earlier during the week by some kids on your street. For a moment, there was nothing, causing you to pause before you called again, your voice seemingly echoing in the dark. "Candace?"

You stepped carefully through the dark, blinded, palm caressing the thin walls of your home so that you wouldn't trip. It only took a few more steps before your fingers dipped in something _wet_, coating the tips of your hands and causing you to pull away, cradling it closer to your chest and stumbling forward.

Fingers gazing the wall, you stopped when you felt the edge of the door, pushing into the skin and causing you to gasp at the feeling. Reaching down, you grasped onto the oddly warm doorknob, twisting open.

For a moment, a light flickered into your eyes, causing a light pain to pound in your head from them trying to adjust. When you blinked away the dark spots in your eyes, though, you wished that quick flash had blinded you, stripping away your sight so you never had to see the sight before you.

Pain erupted within the depths of your chest, mouth falling open into a silent scream as you fell to your knees. Tears threatened to fall with you, to paint your cheeks, but the shock stopped them, leaving you just a gaping, aching mess on the floor.

"Ah, you're finally here!" The girl sat in the center of your home cheered as if she wasn't covered head to toe in the blood of your family, the same blood that stained the walls around the both of you. "I've been waiting for so long!"

"W-" it felt like your voice was trapped in your throat, choked in the mixture of your grief, pain, and shock, "W-Who are you?"

Her golden eyes seemed to pierce through you, so bright, they shined through the darkness. "I'm the ninth Noah, Road Kamelot," she greeted, getting to her feet and doing a small curtsy, one that seemed almost inappropriate for how she appeared. You felt a sneer grow on your lips at the sight, anger and hatred winning through all your emotions.

"What are you doing here?" You spit at her, disgust filling your words, seeping into the air. She seemed to find amusement in your resistance. Her lips spread into a huge grin, one that twisted her face into something akin to a beast's with sharp fangs and malice in her eyes.

"Isn't obvious?" She cooed, taking a step towards you, "I came for you."

That brew of emotions came back to you in a furry, the thought that you were the cause of the deaths of your guardian and sweet Candace hitting you greatly, taking your breath away and leaving you with an emptiness that you had never experienced before.

For a moment, you felt lost, sitting there with the smells of copper and gasoline invading your nose, so unbelievable trapped that you felt like a chained to your spot, even with Road taking easy steps towards you... At least, until a warm hand touched you on your shoulder, drawing a breath into you and waking you up.

"Disappear, hothead."

The cries that had choked you up finally slipped out at the sound of the man from before, leaving you trembling in a blend of relief and agony. You could feel him gently haul you up to your feet with strong hands, pushing you towards the door as Road stopped, a single brow raised at the sight.

"An exorcist?"

"Did you not hear me, hothead? Disappear!" Catching sight of his stance and Road's face, you felt yourself nod despite the fact that he couldn't see you, slipping out of the stuffy room and running down the street.

**Komui**

Your heart felt heavy inside of your chest as your heels clicked against the cleaned floor of the Black Order, eyes caught onto your knotted fingers as your thumbs tickled your knuckles. The halls passed by you in a blur, your nervousness weighing down on your mind as you simply strolled, trying to gauge the building.

"It's so huge," you muttered underneath your breath, licking your lips anxiously as you kept your head down, too intimidated by the building and the people flocked on either side of you, their eyes piercing you with already judgmental stares that said everything they didn't want to.

Though you had always been able to handle yourself in crowds, seeing all the people around you, eyes darkened with curiosity, made your heart race in your chest, feeling as if you were on the verge of a heart attack. It made your whole body ache all over, pain rattling in your chest, and you tried to count to ten, ease yourself into a gentle pattern, before you were interrupted in your thoughts, a whimper leaving from between your chapped lips.

"We're here," Lenalee announced, stopping before you, which caused you to take a step back so that you didn't collide with her back and make the already tense situation worse for you. She raised her arms up, presenting a large set of double doors to you with a flourish. The grin on her face did nothing to charm you but, instead, made you more nervous as you had missed her whole explanation of what exactly was even behind the door.

You nodded your head gently at her, scared of using your voice, and the grin on her lips grew a bit wider, the teen turning to the door and pushing it open with a single twist of her wrist. The door burst open, not slowly like you thought it would with how graceful her movements were, and you soon found out why.

A man burst from between the doors, his eyes glimmering as he ran out into the light, grabbing you tightly in his grasp as he cooed over you. "My sweet Lenalee," he cried, holding you so close to his chest, you felt that you couldn't breathe, "I've missed you so much!"

"Brother!" Lenalee snapped his name like a whip, which caused him to stiffen against you, "put down our new exorcist!"

With a trembling release, he let you go but the damage was already done. Your chest heaved in breaths, but they did nothing to cure the tremors in your fingers, the gasping that was leaving your mouth, and the tears pooling in your eyes – embarrassed at making a scene and being put in such a position to begin with.

The siblings watched you with confused eyes, both kneeling down beside you but avoided putting their hands on you, in case it would make the attack worse. "Are you alright?" Lenalee asked, though the frown of her lips and the furrowed eyebrows spoke enough on her opinion of your attack, "Do you need anything?"

It took you a while, but you managed to stutter out, through chattering teeth, a simple "w-water," which sent the pair moving to get you comfortable, trying to ease you into a state of somewhat peace. Lenalee raced down the halls to the kitchen, weaving quickly through the crowd that had developed around you, murmurs following her.

You tilted your head down between your knees, trying your hardest to gulp in air before, you heard the man shout over to the watching exorcists, telling them to leave you alone for a moment. As footfalls started to fade out from behind you, he squatted down before you, his hand barely hovering over your back, as if he was questioning if he should comfort you.

"Is this alright?" He finally asked, and, after a few moments of consideration, you finally agreed, letting him rest his hand against the curve of your back, rubbing gently against the black coat you had gotten when you officially joined the Black Order.

**Tyki **

Warm breath flooded your palms as you blew into them, mingling with the winter air, before it settled into a chill, one that caused your mitten-less palms to tremble amongst the cold, your body trying its hardest to emit its own warmth. You sniffed at the feeling, a bit irritated at your ignorance over the weather as well as the weather itself, mid-winter finally starting to settle over your small town.

Stomping into snow, you dug yourself through the precipitation, walking until you can across the towering building, smoke pumping out of its chimney like a smoker's cigar. Your stomach grumbled at the sight of it, a sweet smell wafting through the closed door, and you felt drool pool in your mouth, eyes bright as you reached a hand down into your coat pocket, numb fingers running over the coins you stowed away for a random snack like this.

You marched through the snow again, kicking pieces of it out of the way while being careful of slippery patches. With your cold fingers, you grasped the freezing doorknob, pulling the café down open and allowing a blast of warmth hit your face, tickling your nipped nose and the cold apples of your cheeks.

You relished in the warm heat from the fireplace for a moment, letting it wrap around you like a quilt, before you slipped into the building, rubbing your fingers together as the door closed shut behind you, alerting the patrons of the room to your presence.

Once you were slightly warmed, you moved over to the bar, shedding your hat and scarf and took a stool, leaning forward slightly with a grin on your face, the owner watching as you did. "Hot chocolate and pecan pie," you requested, causing him to chuckle at you, booming through the café.

"Back so soon?" He teased, "Weren't you here yesterday?"

You retaliated with an equal amount of teasing, "For the best pecan pie in town... I would live here." He snorted slightly at your confession, shaking his head while your smile grew further, amused.

"Ah," a voice interrupted, causing the both of you to turn to the man sitting next to you, running his hand through his curly hair when he was suddenly put under your gaze, "... how good is the pecan pie exactly?"

You blinked at him for a moment, somewhat shocked by how handsome he was, before you dug yourself out of your stupor with a clearing of your throat, regarding him with a slight curve of your lips. "Imagine the best sex in your life..." you told him, leaning forward slightly, "it still isn't enough to beat Avion's pie."

He blinked at you, probably due to your slightly vulgar explanation, before he laughed, leaning forward as well so that you were mere inches apart. "Pie better than sex?" He mused, amusement dancing in his eyes, hidden slightly by the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. "Maybe you haven't met the right man yet?"

For a moment, you felt stumped, shocked that he not only met your flirtations head-on but with just as much obscenity as you. "Are you offering?" The words left your mouth before you could stop them, causing a heat to burn at your cheeks, "I'm (Y/N), by the way."

"Tyki," he greeted, a smirk dancing on his lips at your sudden bashfulness, "always a pleasure to meet someone as gorgeous as you." Luckily for you, the owner of the café returned, setting a plate of steaming pie before you.

Turning towards it, you reached deep into your pocket, pulling out the few coins you took but Avion shook his head at you, a grin growing on his lips. "It's on the house," he told you with his booming voice, a grin on his face, causing you to shake your head, not accepting the gesture.

"I can't do that," you told him, "you know I can't do that."

His laugh was booming, him finding amusement in your panic. "It's the least I could do," he insisted, reaching forward and patting your hand to comfort you, "you've been my loyal customer for nearly two years now."

Listening closely to his words, you finally sighed, reaching a hand down and allowing the divine flavor to coat your tongue, a slight moan leaving you as you tasted it. It didn't take long before you shoveled pie into your mouth. As you finished, you leaned back in your seat, rubbing your stomach as the taste of the delicious pie settled on your palette.

Despite you being finished though, you stayed, chatting casually with Avion. You asked about his wife and their rowdy triplets while he asked how you were doing on your own and if you had finally decided to adopt that cat that had a habit of following you to your doorstep. Before you knew it, the sky had considerably darkened, the ambers inside of the fireplace flickering and a cold had swiftly started to enter the café.

"I think it's time to head home," Avion advised, his sluggish cleaning of the counter halting as he regarded the scenery, "do you need someone to walk you home?"

For a moment, you considered it before you glanced over at the clock on the wall, noting the time. "It's fine," you declined, pulling yourself out of your seat and dressing yourself back up in the winter clothes you stripped out of in the wake of the fireplace, "you do still have a family to go home to."

You allowed him to walk you out of the café, hanging beside him as he locked up shop, before you both exchanged goodbyes, Avion rushing away to quickly get out of the cold weather and – probably – back into his wife's warm embrace. Ignoring the chill, you watched him walk away, growing smaller and smaller before your eyes, before you let out a puff of air, cloudy and warm in front of you.

Turning on your heels, you started to trek back home, carefully avoiding ice before a warm hand wrapped around your bicep, pulling you back. A gasp left from between your lips, your head tilting back to catch sight of your captor's face, but their hand flew over your eyes, their breath tickling the shell of your ear as they purred beside it.

"Hello, gorgeous~."


	3. How You Meet; II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers Found:
> 
> Sexual assault  
Grief  
Toxic Relationships

**Crowley**

Though your small city was often known as a diamond in the rough – glimmering and gold with beautiful vegetation that carried with it the sweet scent of blooming summer flowers – you knew better than to fall into the false façade of it, seeing the corruption that ran through its core. You knew all about the lack of support the city was getting from the government, the poverty that had infected the lower class and was slowly creeping upon the middle, the diseases lingering, untreated in the dark corners of the hospital. You know the sense of struggle that had started to bleed into everyone, every citizen trying their hardest to just simply _survive_.

So, while you understood the need to con innocent people, that didn't mean that you approved of it.

"Really?" The peculiar young man asked, eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he looked down at the red-painted rock in the vendor's grasp, "Children have died to get this?"

You couldn't help the scoff the fell from your through at the scene before you – really, how gullible could he _actually _be? – but moved forward to interject into the conversation, picking up a large red hat with a hefty purple feather that seemed to overwhelm it. "I hope you're really not the fool you're making yourself out to be," you told the boy, fingers dancing over the soft fabric, "because that was the biggest lie I've ever heard Mister Buchanan tell."

They both turned to look at you, two different emotions dancing on their face, but you kept your eyes glued onto the clothing held in your hand. "B-But..." he cried, tears actively pouring down his pale cheeks, "they came from an active volcano!"

Finally, you pulled your eyes away, regarding him with a slight sneer. "No," you clarified, dropping the hat onto the worn table to pry the red rock from Buchanan's hand, scratching a nail across the paint so that it chipped off before all of your eyes, "these came off the street and were hastily painted to _seem _like volcano rocks."

"You _brat_," he finally snarled at you, eyes dark and beady. Buchanan reached a meaty hand out, grabbing at your collar and nearly pulling you off your feet as he spits out, "you enjoy ruining my business?" You cringed at his breath, hot and smelling like cabbage.

"This is a _con_," you said, eyes set hard on his face, "there's no good name to be slandered."

For a moment, you thought that Mister Buchanan was going to swing at you with the way the vein his temple was pulsating, his face turning blood-red as his fist tightened, slowly choking you. It wasn't until the odd man spoke again, desperation clear in his voice, that the grip around your shirt lessened, air slipping and filling your lungs. "I'll take one!"

Buchanan turned to glare at him with beady eyes, lips turned into the hardest scowl you had ever seen on his face. "Even though you know the truth?" He rumbled, not letting you go but focusing on the man before the both of you, "is this pest's life worth that much for you?"

The man didn't say anything in response to Buchanan, simply deciding to pull a few golden coins out of his pocket to push forward in his face. "Just take them, please."

For a moment, the merchant just stood in silence, watching the both of you with suspicious eyes, before he let you go, snatching the coins out his hands and exchanging it for the red rock on the ground. "Pleasure doing business with you."

You couldn't help the scoff that slipped from your lips from his display as you adjusted your collar of your shirt, the dense man taking your arm in his grasp and pulling you away as Buchanan turned to glare at you, a snarl dancing on his lips.

Dragging behind the man, you finally pulled your arm out of his grip, turning him around to snap a biting "Why'd you do that?"

Despite the aggression of the question, he watched your face for a few seconds before it tinted pink causing you to furrow your brows at him. "Well?" You snapped, watching as his mouth gaped before a call of "Crowley" caught his attention.

You both turned to see two boys run towards you, them stopping before you and letting out a single pant in unison, the scrunch of your brow worsening.

"Where were you, Crowley? We looked all over for you!"

Noticing that the man's – Crowley's – attention was caught on the pair in front of you, you took the time to disappear from his side, slipping away into the flow of the bustling crowd around you.

**Cross**

As the flutter of women's laughs and the clinks of men's drinks reached your ears, you could feel the pounding of your head worsen to a fury, like bees consistently buzzing inside your ears. Still, despite the pain pounding underneath your temple, you continued to work, cleaning the glass within your fingers.

"Dear! Refill!"

"Coming!" You responded, taking a deep breath, before grabbing the whiskey off the counter, rushing to the other side of the bar to pour the drink. As you did, you reached a single hand you to push the loose strands of hair away from your face, hoping to cool the fever and took a single deep breath, releasing it out.

Taking the empty glass off the counter, you turned into your boss, who was watching you with vigilant eyes. "(Y/N), take the night off," he told you, softly continuing on when you opened your mouth to protest, "you'll get paid for the hours you worked."

Looking down at his face, you felt a sigh fell from your lips, knowing that any and all of your attempts to change his mind are going to be futile. Untying your apron from around your waist, you pulled it over your head before handing it off to him, who hooked it onto the hooks of the coat-hanger behind you.

Before you stepped past him, though, your boss stopped you again. "Don't bother coming back tomorrow either," he said, "even if you feel better."

Heaving out another sigh, you finally stepped past him, grabbing your coat and shrugging it on. Calling out a quick "good-bye" and getting met with a quiet chorus behind you, you walked out into the chilly night air, suddenly feeling the warmth of your fever dancing in your coat.

Unzipping it slightly, you started to trek him, thoughts swarming in your head as the hustle and bustle of your night abruptly ended, much sooner than what you were used to. Though it seemed melodramatic, the calm brought forth memories you had longed to keep quiet, dreams of time with sickly sister and a family you had long lost in an accident years before.

You didn't know how long you had spent, lost in your own mind, but you were suddenly pulled out of your thinking by your collision with another person, the both of you stumbling but his stable grip keeping the both of you up on your feet.

The sudden shock caused a cough to leave your mouth, the one that had lied deep within your chest, and you covered your mouth to not cough on him. "Hey," you heard a voice slur from above, "look what we have here."

As the coughing finally stopped rattling your ribs, you finally had the time to look up, noticing who had you in their grip – the town drunk, Elijah Freud. Though he was typically a harmless man during the day, everyone knew the rumors that circulated around him, women, and his grabby hands.

Looking up at his face, in a state that you knew left you defenseless and weak, you could feel anxiety grip your chest, making you sweat worse inside your coat than before. "Elijah," you gasped out once you gained your senses, "thank you."

You tried to pull out of his grasp, with shaky arms and legs, but he held onto your arms with what felt like an iron grip, not letting you move more than a centimeter. "(Y/N)," he murmured, his fingers starting to rub circles on your arm, causing you to shiver, like you could feel his touch on your bare skin, "how _nice _to see you here."

"Yes," you gave him a nervous grin, tugging yourself once more, but he just wouldn't let go, "sorry to leave so soon but have to go."

"Stay," he responded, leaning down so that his alcoholic breath fell over your face, causing you to cringe, "just for a little while." You felt one of his hands slip down your arm, catching onto your waist before slipping further, catching onto backside with a firm grip.

A gasp left your lips and you pushed even harder at his chest on instinct, discomfort and disgust filling you at the single touch. Using the hand on your rear, he pushed your pelvis flush against his, feeling _him _against you. His mouth found purchase on the curve of your neck, pressing wet, breaded kisses against the curve in a fervor, causing your body to shiver.

You felt frozen in terror, mind racing with hundreds and thousands of thoughts, and, without noticing, you decided to close your eyes, wishing a silent prayer to _anyone_.

"Excuse me?"

You could feel Elijah pull away from you slightly, his voice a low growl in his throat as he snapped at the man behind you, threatening and annoyed. Still, before you could truly understand what was going on, mind reeling, his head was snapped back due to a punch to the face. His body fell away from you, sprawling out to the ground in a heap, and you finally felt like you could breathe, away from him.

"Are you okay?" The man behind you asked, gently touching the arch of your spine, and you felt disgust hit you full-force, stomach-churning.

All it took was that single touch for you to turn to the side and hurl onto the concrete, heaving up anything that had resided in your stomach – which, admittedly, wasn't very much due to the fever you had. Despite the display, the man stood beside you, pulling your hair back from your face as you emptied your stomach, soon just dry-heaving with tears staining your cheeks.

"T-Thank you," you choked out, sobs leaving your mouth before you felt your knees buckle and your mind went blank.

**Lenalee**

It was odd how something so normal, so regular, could turn so sour so quickly, feel so uncomfortable that you could feel the nervousness choke you like a tie too tight. You never thought that your friend, Hera, would be the cause of that turmoil of emotions, to make you feel so much like an outsider to her thoughts, she was a stranger to you.

Rubbing at your knuckles, you were sure that everyone in the pub could feel the nervous energy radiating from you miles away. Still, Hera said nothing about it, preferring to nibble on the chip between her lips, the same one she had been eating on for around five minutes.

It was devastating to see her that way, eyes red and sullen, with purples bags deep beneath them, like heavy weights. Her skin was much paler than before from numerous of days inside, hair dim and greasy.

"...What can I do?"

It was the first words spoken between the both of you since you had met up, breaking the silence as well as increasing the tension lingering in the air. You reached a hand up, pressing your fingers against your lips like you were surprised that they left from your mouth.

"(Y/N), you know you can't do anything."

You jolted slightly at the bitterness in her voice, the chip forgotten from her mouth, and her eyes, usually so bright, heavy with the grief of her father. "Hera," you started, a spark of worry brewing in your chest, "I can't just watch you... degrade into this mess of misery. I know you're mourning but – "

"You don't understand," she viciously hissed at you, eyes stinging, "you don't understand what it's like to lose someone you _know _and _love_."

Pain flickered in your chest as you realized what exactly she was referring to with her pointed words, bitterness filling your mouth. Around the time you were two, too young to remember them, your parents had died in a horrible train accident, leaving you with no memories of them and in the hands of your rapacious aunt. Though you did live with someone, there was no love in her household, just... coldness.

Before you could respond, Hera stood up from her seat, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. You watched as she stormed out of the pub she was in, leaving everyone to watch you in curiosity.

After a few moments with you debating if you should follow her – partially because of your own ego, partially because of her fiery temper – you decided to gather your stuff and find her, deciding that you both had cooled down enough.

As you searched through the streets, you caught sight of her jacket a few times, bright blue in the muted colors of the city, before losing her soon after. Still, those quick flashes made it clear where she was heading, you deciding to take a short-cut to arrive there.

Before you knew it, you were in the local graveyard, fresh grass crunching beneath your feet as you cut through the numerous graves that occupied the location, already knowing where her dad was. Approaching, you noticed her standing before the grave, sobs shaking her shoulders before –

A monster pulled her flesh on like a jacket.

A scream caught in your throat as you stumbled back, tripping over your feet and slamming into the ground. Crawling up onto your knees, you noticed Hera – the monster's – attention caught on you, her swiftly cutting through the graves.

Your fight-or-flight response kicked in instantly, you getting up to your feet and running out of the cemetery quicker than you thought you could. Your heart pounded wildly in your chest, blood rushing in your ears before you felt a hand gripping your arm, pulling you back.

Turning, you looked upon Hera's face, worn by the monster, and screamed, cutting off the call of your name. Swinging an arm, you slapped her face, pushing her away just as people started to swarm over to the both of you, eager to see the situation.

"Hey! Calm down!" Another hand grabbed at your arm and another scream left your mouth, causing you to fall to your feet as a girl tried her best to calm you down, her hands held carefully in front of her to show you that she meant no threat.

"No!" You snapped, inching back as Hera – the _monster_– tried to grab at you again, "you ripped off her skin and put it on! You killed her!"

At this point, you were honestly just babbling, shouting your thoughts out even though it probably sounded like nonsense to everyone else. Still, you watched as confusion faded to recognition on the girl's face, her turning on her heel and kicking upwards to Hera's head.

As she did, the monster raised her forearms up, blocking the kick swiftly and quicker than you thought she could move. Her eyes narrowed, a grin spreading rapidly on her cheeks. "An exorcist?"

You watched with wide eyes and a wide mouth as Hera's skin crawled away from her, exposing a gray undertone and bloating up into a ball. A black star grew on the center of its forehead, black lines trailing down its cheeks and then the ball turned the guns onto the two of you.

"Go somewhere safe," the girl commanded, standing strong in front of you, and you didn't bother arguing with her as you pushed yourself up to your feet, bolting away.

**Miranda**

You could feel sobs rattling your chest as you stormed out of your ex's house, pain blooming in your heart as tears fell from your cheeks in waves, with your eyes being the ocean. With blurry vision, it was hard not to trip over the length of your clothing, but you still managed, trying your hardest to get away as quickly as you can.

Behind you, you could hear their shouts and footsteps, causing you to race forward faster than before, the streets filling with more and more people as you started to enter the crowds that were summoned by the Lotus Festival – the one where you both had met.

Making a quick turn, you entered an alleyway and leaned against the brick wall behind you, your cries worsening as soon as you were out of sight from everyone. Your bawling caused your legs to tremble, enough so that you slid down to your bottom, curled around your knees, pressing your wet face into them.

It was your third anniversary and they... _cheated _on you.

The single word caused your cries to worsen, the sadness in you turning to anguish, and you shot up to your feet and reared your hand back. Pain erupted from your hand the second your knuckles touched the wall and you howled, pulling back and examining the throbbing.

Gritting your teeth, you tried to flex it tentatively before wincing, noticing that it was broken almost instantly. Letting out a sigh, you turned and started to walk back out into the crowds, accidentally catching a girl in the shoulder as soon as you stepped out.

A short screech left your mouth as you landed on the broken hand, a searing ache running up your arm, as the girl started to apologize frantically, trying to help you up from the ground. "It's fine," you tried to interject between her apologizes with gritted teeth, holding your hand as carefully as you could without moving it.

"I'm sincerely so – Ah, is that blood?" she cried, paling so quickly you were worried she was going to past out, "We have to get you to a hospital so you can get treated before you die!"

You tried to reassure her, tell her that you _weren't_ going to die from a broken hand, but she just helped you up to your feet and skirted you down the street to the nearest clinic, where they both cleaned your hand and put it in a cast.

As they did, the girl continued to chatter on, nervous and loud. "It looks like a broke your hand," she sulked slightly once they were done, ignoring all your attempts to explain to her what really occurred, "I'm so very sorry."

Sighing, you reached forward and gently pulled her into a hug, quickly cutting her off. "Thank you so much for paying for my medical expenses," you told her, "even though you didn't actually break it." Pulling away, you noticed the heavy blush on her face, so bright, it looked like she could illuminate the dark.

"I-I-It was the least I could do," she stuttered, trembling underneath your fingers, "really!" You noticed that she mumbled something beneath her breath, so quick that you didn't catch it, but instead of questioning her on it, you just smiled.

"(Y/N)," you say, your grin growing wider as she stared at you in confusion, her mouth somewhat falling open. "My name," you clarified, "it's (Y/N)."

"I'm... Miranda."

Taking note of her name, you finally let go of her shoulder, pulling away from her and sending her another warm grin before walking past her, waving at her with your unbroken hand and the thought of paying her back.

**Road**

Fingers drumming against the wooden table, you tilted your head to the side as you watched the Millennium Earl drawled on and on about the mysterious Heart, unfound and unknown. You could feel your boredom grow with every word that he continued to preach out, him slowly losing your attention as he continued on and on and on...

Bending your head, you glanced over at the rest of the other Noahs, prepping your head against the heel of your palm with graceful ease. It was odd how quickly they adjusted to you as if Skinn Bolic – the old Wrath Noah – meant nothing to them and was just simply disposable.

Again, your fingers rolled against the table, barely heard, but the girl next to you snapped her head in your direction, hissing. "Stop it."

You paused for a moment, raising a single eyebrow at her miffed face, before she sighed in relief, going back to her homework. Watching her for a few moments, so focused, you felt your lips curve into a grin, your canines poking through as you gave her a blunt "no."

Her shoulders stiffened as you continued drumming your fingers, a growl rising from her throat as she turned her piercing, golden eyes back onto you to hiss once again a "stop it."

"Hm..." you considered, narrowing your eyes at her, "no."

You started to form a beat with your fingers, scrapping your nails, tapping, and occasionally blowing a raspberry at her, leaving your tongue out at her and giving her a teasing wink. Before your eyes, you watched as her frustration started to build up.

"I already told you," she roared, pushing back her chair and standing up to her feet, looming over you with anger practically seething off of her. "stop it!"

With her cry, eyes turned to the both of you as your hands stopped moving, your head tilted innocently to the side as if you were confused by her outburst as well. You could feel the murderous intent flooding off her.

"What is it, Road?"

Red rose beneath her gray skin, heating up her cheeks, before she sat back down in her chair, pulling it back in and going back to angrily scribbling down answers to her math homework as you felt a large smirk grow on your lips, reveling in her embarrassment.

"Oh," the Millennium Earl cooed, moving over to the both of you and laying his large hands upon both of your shoulders, "you two are perfect... We need you to go handle a general. Together."

You watched as Road blinked in shock at the command, her face turning much redder as a wolfish grin developed on your lips. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"What?"


End file.
